This invention relates to a securing assembly and particularly to a reversible and watertight type that can be disposed in either protruded position or levelled position on the load carrying space of cargo ships, such as, tanktop, cargo holds, deck, hatch cover, etc., for fixing large and heavy cargoes, such as, containers, plants, automobiles, etc.
In cargo ships, when carrying large, rigid cargoes it is usually necessary to protrude the securing assembly from the surface of the tanktop or other load carrying spaces for securing purpose. And when carrying bulk goods, such as grains, ores, coal etc., the securing assembly has to be removed therefrom to level the space thereof so that it will not be bumped by loading devices, such as, grabs, bulldozers, etc. The attaching and detaching of securing assemblies is an inconvenience present in the conventional securing assemblies.
Hereinunder there will be briefly described the conventional securing assemblies which have the above mentioned and other disadvantages.
FIGS. 1A through 1H shows protruded type securing assemblies which have a support seat of the forms, such as, slot plate a, slide guide b, corner bracket c, cloverleaf cone d, etc., to which a holding means e or f is removably attached, is welded on the tanktop or other load carrying spaces. The second type of securing assembly is a recess type, as shown in FIGS. 2A through 2J, in which a recess-shaped support seat g is welded on the load carrying places (cargo space) for supporting a holding means e or lashing means f.
In the protruded type, as the support seat is protruded above the adjacent surface, it may hinder loading or unloading bulk goods and also it may be often bumped by loading apparatus, such as grabs, bulldozers etc., and be damaged. Where the hatch cover is the foldable type, the protruded type securing assembly may cause difficulties in folding hatch covers. The protruded type securing assemblies must be removed when they are not used, resulting in storage and handling problems with these large quantities of assemblies and increases in labor and working time.
In the recess-type, some bulk cargoes may often be left in the recess thereof after they are unloaded. Besides, rain water and hold washing water may possibly enter into the recess, and get frozen therein under extreme cold weather. The frozen water causes the securing assembly to be difficult to attach thereto or detach therefrom. To prevent the entering of foreign matters or water, a method has been reluctantly utilized, as shown in FIGS. 3A through 3H, wherein the recess is covered up with a cap h or built up with elastic filling materials i. But this method incurs higher expenses as well as an inconvenient operation. In addition, the possible erosion-corrosion of the threaded portion of the caps h and the deformation of the filling materials are also disadvantages thereof. To overcome the above drawbacks, the inventor has improved a securing assembly which is reversible, self-stowing, watertight and dirt-free.